Confianza rota
by Arizona G
Summary: El la engaño. Ella lo perdonó. Pero ninguno olvido. Y desgraciadamente las consecuencias fueron fatales para ambos.


Los personajes pertenecen a Stepanie Meyer.

* * *

—Lo he estado pensando y bueno... creo que deberíamos dejarlo...—Le susurro.

—Estas terminando conmigo?—Pregunto ella.

—No...ssolo...no lo se...estoy confundido.

Las lágrimas empezaron a bañar el rostro de la castaña.

—Porque...?

—He intentado de mil formas reinvidicarme contigo, pero tu solo no quieres confiar mas en mi...

—Ya te perdone, estoy contigo...

—No no lo estás, desconfias de mi, siempre tus dudas, tus reproches...

—Tengo razones no lo crees?

—Por eso, creo que es mejor que terminemos

El sólo no lo entendía. Si desconfiaba de él era por que tenia miedo. Miedo a que volviera a lastimarla, a volver a sentirse poca cosa a su lado.

¿Porque no fui suficiente para ti? ¿Que no te di? ¿En que falle? Tantas malditas preguntas, tantas malditas dudas... Su confianza se mermaba cada vez mas...

Y sabe que en parte es su culpa, sus errores comenzaron en el instante que regreso con él, en el momento que lo perdono y acepto continuar la relación como si nada hubiera pasado, en el maldito instante que estuvo de acuerdo con el en no hablar del tema, de continuar una relación que se caia a pedazos en medio de un terreno inestable.

—Tú solo no me escuchas. Nunca lo has hecho...

—Que quieres que escuche? Tus quejas? Tus reproches?

No. Quiero que me escuches a mí, mis sentimientos y pensamientos, lamento que para ti, eso sea reclamos y reproches.

—Sabes que, tienes razón es mejor dejarlo

El volteo a verla incrédulo, creía que le rogaria, le suplicaria otra oportunidad, que diria que cambiaria si el continuaba a su lado. Realmente no estaba pensando cuando fue a buscarla para terminar con ella. Estaba molesto, furioso con el mismo. La amaba... La ama... Y quiere que todo vuelva hacer como antes de su error... Pero en el fondo lo sabe, sabe que la rompió, sabe que la esta perdiendo y este era su patético intento por recuperarla, quería que reacciónara y todo volviera ser como en un inicio... Mas allá de todo eso, sabe que realmente nunca hizo un verdadero intento por recuperar su confianza, ante cada pequeña duda de ella estallaba, y no podía evitar increparla, hecharle cosas en cara, cuando toda la responsabilidad era únicamente suya, solo él era el culpable, pero egoista y orgulloso como el solo no quería dejarla, mucho menos aceptaria un fracaso.

Pero ella también estaba cansada, agotada de peleas, discuciones sin sentido y aunque la sola idea de perderlo le dolia, le lastimaba más estar a su lado.

Rememoro la noche que todo cambio.

Ese día Edward habia quedado en pasar por ella, habían acordado salir a cenar y luego irian a bailar un rato.

Pero Edward no llego, no llamo.

La había dejado plantada. Preocupada le había llamado una y otra vez y el teléfono mandaba a buzón. Se quedo dormida agotada de tanto llorar. Con el maquillaje corrido y el vestido elegante que había elegido para la ocasión.

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando tocaron a la puerta de su departamento. Desconcertada camino a la puerta y se asomo por la mirilla. Era Edward.

Perdido de borracho gritaba por ella, abrió la puerta por miedo a que sus vecinos llamaran a la policía, aunque verlo en ese estado y en ese instante es lo que menos quería.

—BELLA! BELLA ABREME!

—Shh, callate y entra.

—Bel-la lo siento mucho—hipo aferrandose a ella en un apretado abrazo.

—Edward me estas lastimando, no puedo respirar

—Lo s-siento n-no hago mas que lastimarte—le dijo con los ojos vidriosos soltando el apretado abrazo.

—Tranquilo, hablamos mañana, ahora duermete

—N-no! H-hasta que me perdones

—Tranquilo, se que algún motivo has de aver tenido para no haber podido llegar—dijo dudosa, realmente no estaba segura de nada.

—Te engañe—solto sin mas.

Bella sintió que le faltaba el aire.

—Que...?—Susurro incrédula.

—Lo siento—lloro él —no me dejes.—Rogo cuando ella se alejo.

—Como pudiste...

Bella estaba destrozada. No podía ni pensar. Su mundo se venia abajo y no había redes para detenerla.

—L-lo siento...

No lo dejo terminar—Vete de mi casa...

—Bella, dejame explicar...

—Largo!—grito fuera de si. Después de todo parecia que ya se le había bajado la borrachera a Edward.

—Nena, por favor Te amo!

Bella sonrió sarcástica.

—Me amas tanto que a la primera te acuesta con otra— dijo resentida, dolida, rota...no sabia ni como se sentía.

Estaba cansada, solo quería que el se marchara para poder revolcarse en su pena.

—Joder lo siento! No se como paso!

—Creeme sabes como pasó,—dijo con retintín —ahora LARGATE!

—Escuchame amor...

—No me llames amor...

Quizas soy masoquista, despues de todo no puedo dejarte.

De ahi todo fue de mal en peor, callendo en picado.

Ahora lo se. Por mas que lo amara no tendría que haber regresado con el.

Mucho menos con la confianza mermada. Una vez la confianza esta rota, ya nada es igual. Nunca se logra restaurar por completo. Siempre queda esa espinilla dentro de uno, que no deja olvidar.

Al inicio todo era dolorosamente incomodo, pero tenia la falsa esperanza que el amor lo curaria todo. Pero nada fue como ella espero, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que todo era peor, ella se esforso tanto... tanto... que fue tan ciega a lo que no hacia él, siempre tan retraido...su amor o quizas idiotes era tanta que todo lo justificaba.

Al principio no encontraba la manera de hacerle entender cuanto lo quería, sí, estupidamente era ella la que tenia que demosrrar su amor y no el, porque el simplemente no le creía y eso la mataba. En que punto se intercambiaron los papeles? La mataba que el ya no se sintiera merecedor de su amor... Y eso la llevaba a preguntarse ¿Porque querer volver entonces? ¿Porque insistir tanto para al final estar retraido?

Al final, el problema es amar tan apasionadamente, porque no se pude amar a los demas si no se ama a uno mismo. Y ella se perdio en esa relación enfermiza siempre poniendolo a él, antes que ella. Amandolo a el y no a ella misma.

—Si tan solo supieras todo lo que significas para mi —susurro con la voz quebrada. —Me entenderias pero no haces el intento. Nunca lo hiciste.

Lo beso y camino sin mirar atrás. Lo proximo que Edward supo de ella fue por el periodico. El encabezado decia.

"Femina suicida"

Aparte de la nota periodistica venia la foto de una nota anexa que decia:

Mis lágrimas se confunden con el agua que cae en mi cara, mi llanto lo calla el sonido del agua al caer. Como siempre no escuchas. Como siempre no vez. Como siempre me lastimas. Prefieres ser sordo y ciego a mi dolor.

Cada lágrima, cada suspiro roto es un pedazo de mi corazón, un corazón destrozado que pide por ti. Que aclama consuelo y solo obtiene rechazos.

Mi cuerpo clama el cobijo del tuyo, pero tu no estas, ya no.

Ya no somos los de antes, algo se rompió.

Las palabras han huido de mi boca. Mi dolor se a convertido en mi silencio. Ese silencio desgarrador donde ni mis pensamientos se oyen.

Donde de lo único que soy conciente es que te amo y que esté amor me está matando.

Edward llora en silencio. La a perdido, ahora si la a perdido. Él es el único culpable. Y esa carta es para él.

Poniendo la pistola en su sien, dice a la nada

—Te amo... No soy un ángel, nunca lo fui... Pero todo los errores que he cometido fueron sin intención y si tu pudieras perdonarlo me harias muy feliz...

Y el gatillo es jalado.

Nos veremos pronto amor...

XxX

El la engaño. Ella lo perdonó. Pero ninguno olvido. Y desgraciadamente las consecuencias fueron fatales para ambos.

* * *

La falta de comunicación, de confianza nos llevan hacer las peores locuras.

Nos leemos.


End file.
